fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zerin
50px|left Zerin is a S-Class mage, and the founder of the Guild, Twilight Knights He is often seen alone when doing quests. Appearance Zerin wears a black, and white coat with a design on it. He has silver hair, and dark brow eyes. The Twilight Knights emblem is located on his chest. The scar on Zerins back was cause by Hotaru Yuna, during their battle. Personality Zerin is a very laid back person. Although, when he is angry, bad things tend to happen pretty quickly. Zerin is cool, controlled, and rational. He is solitary and autonomous. He is not merely “independent,” managing his life alone, but truly does not require, need, or want other people. He does not need to care about anybody, and he does not need others to care for him. However, he has made a few exceptions here, and there. Zerin has a alternate personality which he has control over. He considers his alternate personality very dangerous, and will only use it if he is really in trouble. Zerin refers to him as Vile. Vile is brutal, arrogant,and has a unstable enraged mind. History Zerin has a very dark history. He was born in Clover Town. Both of this parents were rich, his mother had more of the income compared to his father. When Zerin was little, his parents would always fight over things. His mother was the caring parent, opposed to his father. Zerin's father didn't really care about him much, or gave him the attention he wanted. His mother enrolled him into a school. As time went by, Zerin's parents still had fights almost everyday. Zerin is now eleven years old, and his parents had got divorced. One day as Zerin was walking to his fathers home from school, he saw his mother on the floor, gasping for air. Her body was all bloody. Zerin was in shock. He dropped his books, and quickly ran over there. Tears was falling from eyes. He asked his mother what happened, but all she did was pointed to a room above, and told Zerin to take care. She died with a smile on her face. Zerin's tears flowed more, he screamed. As we was screaming, the concrete below him sunk, and left his foot prints. It was a sign that his magic was awakening. The enraged Zerin burst-ed through the door, and walked up stairs. He approached his fathers office, before he entered he head other voices. Zerin peeked through, and it seemed like they were mages. One of the mages stated that, he killed her without effort. His father stated they did a good job. Zerin became more enraged, and bursted though this door as well. As he did, Zerin asked his father why did he kill mom. His father simply stated, he wanted her wealth, and Zerin was in the way of it as well, and he must die. He ordered the mages to finish off Zerin as well. Zerin dropped on his knees, and screamed. A magic seal appeared below him, a shock wave was let loose from Zerin in a 360 degree. It instantly knocked out the mages. His father flew through the glass, and landed outside. The house was starting to collapse. Zerin was a bit dizzy, but he knew he had to get out. Zerin made it out alive, and fell unconscious. When Zerin woke up he realized he was inside someones house. The stranger left a note that said. "Use this as your home, there is food, and water here that will last for a week. After a week you'll need to do your own thing to survive. I know you're well aware of what happened. Your mother died, and you killed your father. You have amazing potential to become a expert mage. You've also gained all of your mothers wealth. Don't blow it all off. Train well, I will be waiting till the day comes." Zerin was confused on who this person was, but he was grateful. Zerin trained like a madman. He rose to the top, of the tops in years. He created his own guild, and almost everyone knew about Zerin. People say where ever her goes there is always disaster. This gave him the title of "A Walking Disaster" Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Zerin is a very powerful mage. He has more than enough power to be a Master, but he refuses the postion, even though it is his guild. Zerin is well rounded in all aspects of battle. His Quake magic is well known in the past times, and is considered to be one of the most dangerious types of magic existed. It is rivalable, or even greater than Lost Magic. Physically, Zerin is capable of handling him self without using his magic, and can take considerable amounts of hits. Zerin is also quick on his feet. Sometimes he doesn't even need a magic seal to use it. This shows his proficiency in his magic. Magic Quake: The magic it's self is pretty hard to notice. At most, everything seems invisible. However, there are moes that will have a white glow, or even come pressureized. * Allows the user to create shock waves (or "quakes"). This magic major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive shock waves, which can travel in the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. It might be even possible to completly shift the plates of the world. **'Hakai Bura '(Destruction Blast): Is a punch that literally cracks the air itself and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing.These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and great quick speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Zerin. Additionally this skill can be used in close range to cause massive damage. **'Gura Baburu '(Quake Bubble): skill allows him to focus his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter. (given the appearance of a bubble), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. It is capable of forming on his hands, feet, and even weapons. It is unknown if it can form anywhere else. Zerin is capable of stretching this bubble to even make a barrier. If this move is used on a weapon, it will increase its striking power, and it's range. If used in close range, the effects can be devastating to the opponent. **'Shifuto '(Shift): This lets Zerin "grab" an entire area and rapidly shift it. Using this, he is capable of tilting an entire island, and the sea around it. This technique is capable of destroying buildings and even people by dragging them down during the shift. **'Shōgekiha Shīrudo '(Shockwave Shield): Altering the Hakai Bura, Zerin is able to create a passive shockwave shield around him. It s mostly used for deflection of magic. However, higher the spell is, it is more than capable of piercing the shield. Zerin can increase the output of the shield, but it will consume more magic every second. **'Gura Fīrudo' (Quake Field): Altering Gura Baburu, Zerin creates a huge bubble, encircling his whole body. Zerin then releases it. The more power inputted will equal greater results. The move it's self effects a 360 degeree radius, and expands till it wears off, of have impacted enough. In the past Zerin had use this spell, and it left a crater where he was standing. This move can be used in close range. Zerin will usually use this spell for quick defense, or when he is surrounded by many opponents. **'Uchi Yabo' (Implosion): Combining both Gura Baburu, and Hakai Bura, Zerin is capable of imploding any enemy attack, thus rendering it useless. Zerin alter the Gura Baburu in his hands in a flat way, and will approach the attack, and thencreate a shockwave from inside the attack. This spell does not work against piercing magic, and will struggle to implode high level spells. Vile Take Over: Zerins last resort. Zerin will switch to Vile. When Zerin turns into Vile, his power increases dramatically, he becomes more violent. Zerin is able to switch back, and can communicate with Vile. When Vile takes over, Zerins eye color changes to red. Trivia *Zerins has control over when he wants his alternate personality to take over, as well to return back. *Loves iced tea. *People before this age states Zerins magic can destroy the world its self. However, this magic has never been mastered. *Aware of the history of his magic, Zerin swears that he will master his magic, no matter how many years it takes. *Zerins talk page Click Quotes *Vile: This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to grasp victory! *Zerin: History is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution continue on forever. Relationships *Hotaru Yuna:A person who Zerin truly respects, and consider good enough to take Zerin's place as Master. They have a strong relation, in fighting, and as friends. Before Hotaru joined the Twilight Knights she was hired to kill Zerin, However, as she tried to strike Zerin, he already knew what was coming. Zerin did not realize Hotau was a mage until she stated it. They had a very long battle, there was no set winner. Though, Zerin admitted he would of lost if she used her final summon. After witnessing Zerin's power, Hotaru asked for forgiveness, and to join the Twilight Knights. It was then Zerin appointed her as Master. Hotaru is also the one responsible for giving Zerin the scar on his back. *Retsugi: Zerin found Retsugi in an ally. He decided to take him in as a Twilight Knights member. Zerin realized this kid has amazing potential, and is capable of being on of the best mages in the guild. Although, he knows Retsugi doesn't know much about himself, and his full powers. Zerin states someday he will train Retsugi when the time is rite. Zerin sometimes end up calling Retsugi, 'Rets'. Category:Aurum Category:S-Class Category:Twilight Knights Category:Character